Unfettered
by sorachicken
Summary: It is their memories that bring them together; but those memories can come with shackles. Older Hope/Lightning. Post-LR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unfettered**_

It is their memories that bring them together; but those memories can come with shackles. Older Hope/Lightning. Post-LR.

Rated: NC-17 for strong sexual content and some language.

Supplementary content: This fic will draw from the English translation of _Reminiscence: Tracer of Memories_ , which I found on _Kaiho-sha_ _'_ _s_ Tumblr. Something that'll be of interest to fans are _ShadowMeowth_ _'_ _s_ translation videos of the original game dialogue on YouTube, as they provide insight into the pairing that was censored in the localized version. Also, I maaaaayyyy have included a play on Lightning modeling for Louis Vuitton.

Author's Notes: This is a personal take on Hope & Lightning's meeting in the new world, along with some glimpses at (a majority of) the rest of the cast. Includes spoilers from all three FFXIII games. This pairing has been a real treasure for me. You have to do some digging, but you are rewarded with those "nuggets of gold." I've been wanting to write a lemon for these two for a long time, and after delving into the symbolism of LR and coming across the supplementary content, it felt like the right time. My writing style tends to be of the confection variety (mostly sweet, but not completely). Also, this was meant to be a one-shot, but got a bit lengthy. Please enjoy!

* * *

' _I am a new soul._ _'_

A burst of images flashed in his mind's eye, lasting no more than a second. His brain fired instantly with rebuttal, _'_ _I am twenty-seven years old._ _'_ And it equipped him with memories to support: his childhood in rural France, his parents seeing him off as he went to the out-of-town university, graduating at the top of his class, traveling to different parts of the world to photograph and write scientific articles on the humanities and various societal practices…

He felt a pang in his heart, as if it was trying to remind him of a feeling of old sadness. _'_ _My parents are alive?_ _'_ he fleetingly wondered. His brain fired again, reminding him that he had just called them two days ago, to tell them he was moving back into town. They had sounded extremely pleased that he would be visiting with them as he searched for a new apartment… _'_ _Of course they_ _'_ _re alive._ _'_ But unease lingered as his mind flickered briefly with images. Images that he couldn't focus on long enough to see clearly. They were like flashes of lightning in their brevity. He tried as hard as he could to rouse them once more; to slow them. He saw his parents. Faces of people, triggering a sharp twinge in his heart. A planet, with glowing streams gathering around it. Each image showing for a tenth of a second. _'_ _Like lightning, flashing bright, then fading away._ _'_

Hope Estheim woke in a single bedroom apartment to his heart hammering. He wiped a light sheen of sweat from his forehead, swiping aside the hair that stuck to it. Beams of early morning light shone through the blinds covering the window. _'_ _What is this feeling?_ _'_ he thought while trying again to comb back the sweaty locks of silver-white hair with his fingers. It was as though his mind was trying to recall something long forgotten. Something _ancient_.

His pulse quickened, but he couldn't understand why. Normally when Hope woke up feeling disoriented, his rational mind let him work through it in seconds. This was different, somehow. It was as though he were remembering important details about an event in his life. But it wasn't something small, like what his best friend in primary school got him for his seventh birthday. It felt much larger. _Vast_. For a while longer he tried to recall the images in his dreams. Then he remembered a tactic he commonly employed while researching different cultures. This tactic was the reason his published work was always so highly acclaimed. He would clear his thoughts of any presumptions, or assumed knowledge and open his mind. He would remain unshackled to his upbringing, education and books and let his subjects share freely without interruption. Only then could he step back and draw parallels and conclusions.

Hope laid back against his plain cotton pillow and folded his hands across his chest. _'_ _Alright, let_ _'_ _s try this again_ _…'_

His eyes were closed and his vision went black. And a thought rose once more from the depths.

' _I am a new soul._ _'_

* * *

Hope's mind was completely absent from the presentation one of his colleagues was putting on during the beginning of the work day. The colleague had just returned from a four-month sabbatical in South America and was giving the research team an in-depth look at the data he had gathered. The man had a knack for graphic design and had put together an exceptional collection of photos and infographics. However, Hope's thoughts were sent adrift from the pie charts and instead were focused on his phone which had, minutes ago, lit up with a text message reading "From: Serah Farron." Hope knew better than to keep his phone on during presentations, but he had made an exception, having tracked down Serah's phone number earlier that morning through Lebreau from the NORA gang.

In his anticipation to reach out to her, Hope had texted her at a rather unreasonable hour —these past few days, he had been rising at 5am to take the train from his parents' house to the loft that his research team was renting. They shared the building with a magazine company that would often publish their work to a large following. The train ride was typically an hour and a half long. Subsequently, Hope was looking into apartments he could rent that would be close enough to the city that he would feasibly arrive to work, but far enough on the outskirts so that he may enjoy a preferably peaceful life.

Hope realized that his pre-dawn text to Serah might take time to receive a response; but in his anxiety to hear back from her, he had kept the phone with him all morning. At around 8 o'clock, it had buzzed in his pocket and Hope had to resist every urge to excuse himself to the bathroom to read it privately. Presently, his resilience was wearing thin.

The phone buzzed again. Hope briefly whipped it out from his pocket to glance at the main screen. This text was from a number he didn't have. Hope's heart nearly leapt into his throat. _'_ _Could it be_ _…_ _?_ _'_

This time, Hope did excuse himself. He padded softly across the room, closed the conference room door behind him as quietly as possible, then tore through the halls as fast as he could to the men's restroom, flew into a stall, and accidentally slammed the door in the process, scaring a man standing at one of the urinals.

Hope opened the text message from Serah. It read:

" _Hope! I'm soooo glad to hear from you! I can't believe you found the NORA gang, too. Snow and I were out there about a month ago, meeting them for the first time at their restaurant. (Yum!) You say you met with Sazh and Dajh, too?_

 _To answer your question, yes! Vanille and Fang actually live in a town near Noel and Yeul. We saw them all a couple weeks ago. Light (she's been going by Claire, here in the new world) is usually in town but she had to take off for a project in Paris for a few weeks. I'll see if I can pass your info along before then!_

 _I'll also give your number to Snow. He's actually been looking for you!_

 _PS - Call me when you're off work. Let's make plans to meet this week!"_

Hope's heart filled with a warmth he couldn't quite describe. Within a couple months of remembering life in the old world, he had scoured through articles and asked the people he was close to in the new world if they had seen anyone matching the description of his old friends. It was his parents, who had gone on a business vacation, that remembered meeting Sazh -who worked as a pilot- and told Hope where to find him. From Sazh, he learned about the NORA gang, who had a restaurant on the coast.

Now, it seemed that all of his old comrades were finally going to reunite. But the one he longed to see most -the woman with rose-colored hair, who had occupied his thoughts all too frequently since two months ago- was the most out of reach. Hope read over Serah's text again. She had said she and Snow met NORA for the first time only last month. And Vanille, Fang, Noel and Yeul only a couple weeks ago. Did that mean that _everyone_ _'_ _s_ soul had only just recently been "reawakened"? Or was it just them? He forgot to ask Serah if Lightning remembered anyone. Based on the context, it seemed like she did.

Hope then remembered: the message from the unknown number!

He went back to his inbox and opened it:

" _HEY MAN! IT'S SN—"_

"Aghhh!" Hope groaned glaring down at the bathroom tiles. He then looked back at the phone in his hand, and snapped himself out of the temporary disappointment.

" _HEY MAN! IT'S SNOW! Been looking for you everywhere online and I saw some of those articles you wrote. I sent messages to the company that ran em and they must've thought I was some creepy stalker fanboy, because they wouldn't tell me where you lived! WTF, right?!"_

Hope shook his head as he chuckled to himself. He felt errant tears pooling in his eyes and quickly wiped them with his sleeve. He truly missed each of his comrades. More so than he could express to anyone outside of the old world. Even his own parents could only hold suspicions of the feelings he harbored. When his ancient soul reached him in the new world, memories would return in shards and pictures. They lapped at the edges of his dreams, every night. These days, he could remember a few things with great clarity: his role as Director of the Academy, the day the Chaos erupted and his futile mission to destroy it, and his friends… Their brief reunion at the end of the world was only the smallest taste of how life could be as they set off into the unknown, their hope renewed after centuries of chaos and loneliness.

Snow, perhaps more than any of them, could have grown to be so different. He had lived through a thousand years, trying to ward off the Chaos after his fiancé had died and all of his friends were lost. However, in this new world, Hope knew the man had to be feeling some genuine happiness. After all, he was finally reunited with a very much alive Serah.

Hope's mind strayed back to Lightning. He wondered if he should take a train to Paris over the weekend. However, Paris was enormous; he would have too much trouble locating her with no leads. Not to mention Serah made it seem like she'd be difficult to reach while she was working on whatever project she had going. Hope sighed and resigned himself to sticking it out these next few weeks. He had waited this long, after all.

* * *

"Alright! You're back to normal, huh?!" Snow was beaming at him from the doorway of the small home he shared with Serah as Hope approached the dirt pathway with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers in hand. A smile instantly emerged on Hope's face.

"I see you decided to keep the mullet!" he called out, taunting his old friend.

"Hey, Serah loves it! Right, babe?" Snow shouted over his shoulder into the house.

Hope's heart almost stopped as the slight, petite form of Serah walked up beside Snow, giggling.

"Yeah!" Serah peered up at Snow, reaching a bare hand to brush a piece of Snow's hair behind his ear. "Although I'm seeing a new trend in town these days… I thought it might look good on you!"

"Woah woah!" Snow turned to chastise her, "Now wait a minute, I'm not a Barbie doll. You can't just change my look on a whim."

The three laughed heartily. It was still so surreal to see the younger Farron alive after that tragic day in Academia. A memory flashed in the back of Hope's mind, reminding him of when he first met with Serah and Noel at the Yaschas Massif. He recalled grasping Serah's hands in his own, revealing a bit of the desperation he had at losing his friends, and perhaps hinting at the fondness he felt towards her sister. As the memory ended, Hope smiled knowing that he still might not be able to play it cool. When that first reunion occurred, it had been ten years since he had seen his friends. Following their stint in trying to save the timeline were _centuries_ of isolation for the Director of the Academy. The intruding thought cut to the bone, and Hope shook his head, as if to physically dislodge it. _'_ _We_ _'_ _re here, now. I have to let go of that lost time._ _'_

As Hope reached the front door, his two friends enveloped him in a hug good enough to heal years of emptiness. Upon his release, he held out the gifts he brought.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Hope! Thank you," Serah said while taking the large bouquet of white lilies into her arms. "Come on in and help me find a vase, okay?" The three entered the charming cottage together, and Hope glanced around at the furnishings. The kitchen and adjoining living room had classic French doors leading to the backyard, and large windows that were currently open, allowing a Spring breeze to play on the billowing white curtains. The home was well-furnished with pieces that reminded Hope of the beach. Wicker chairs with pastel cushions, large seashells adorning the empty spaces of bookshelves. There were also a few vases of flowers already set up on the dining table, which was a painted vintage white.

Seeing Hope's eyes on them, Serah commented, "Noel and Yeul live right next to a flower shop in their town. Yeul works there. She saved the leftovers and gave some to me when I visited last week!"

"Ah." Hope continued walking through, turning around as he admired the light atmosphere of the home. He saw Snow setting down the wine he brought on an island in the kitchen. "This is really nice, you two. How long have you lived here?"

Serah gave a coy smile but Snow spoke up right away, "Serah and I managed to find each other three years ago, even before our memories returned."

"That's lucky!" Hope did not withhold his surprise.

"Well, we were always meant to be together, right?" Snow winked. "Anyway, we found the house last year and have been living here ever since. Sis, too. She's been giving us rent for the guest bedroom… that's where you'll be staying tonight."

Hope's face reddened slightly at the prospect of staying in Light's room. He wondered what it would look like; if it would smell like her. Realizing he hadn't responded, Hope cleared his throat and tried to re-focus his thoughts.

"Er, so, did you guys all remember at the same time? You know, "reawaken"?" Hope had been genuinely curious about this. The subject was completely fascinating to his researcher's mind. He tried to learn as discreetly as possible if more people had memories of their past life. He had a working theory so far that people would "reawaken" in the new world at the age they had technically died in the old one. For instance, his own mother revealed that she had started having visions of the old world about thirteen years ago, when Hope was fourteen years old. Whereas, his father began remembering bits of his former life seven years ago.

Hope was also curious if souls began to be reawakened all across the timeline. It seemed, at least for Hope and his friends, that they were part of the same time because they had traveled together to the new world. Hope had the faintest memory -though it was the most recent of his former life- of journeying, side by side with his friends and finding their loved ones amidst the stream of souls. If Hope looked to the sky now, he wouldn't be able to see them. In this world, the hearts of mankind did not shine for others to see. But in the old world, he could see as they flowed radiantly together toward their new home.

"You know, that's a funny story," Serah said as she put a thumb to her chin. "I remember we all came out of our rooms for breakfast one morning and everyone was unusually silent. Normally we'd all have some story to tell… But everyone was so in their own head, you know?"

"There was such a weird vibe in the room," Snow spoke up, "Serah was totally silent while making breakfast. Then Sis came out and sat at the table without a word. I had to ask…"

" _Did… anyone have some strange dreams last night?" Snow broke the silence at the dining room table._

" _You too?" Serah peered up at him. Then she turned to her sister. "Claire?"_

 _Claire Farron had been staring down at her untouched breakfast. After a moment she responded. "Yes."_

"Claire became a bit reserved after that," Serah speculated, "She told us about how in the old world, she had cut part of herself away and she had only just been reunited with it. In the new world, all of my memories with her were joyful. But in the old world we had our share of problems. She and Snow used to butt heads all the time."

Hope nodded. "I remember."

"She's been trying to get used to it; trying to adapt. However, these days she's a little nervous that people will start to recognize her as the Savior."

"I see…" Hope pondered this a moment. He could remember a few times when he'd pass by staring onlookers, and he'd wondered if they knew him. Most of the time they kept walking. A few others had greeted him with warmth. At one point a young woman had offered to buy his coffee for him at his favorite cafe by work. None of the encounters were startling. But for Lightning, she might evoke a much stronger reaction as the Savior. After all she had been through, she deserved some peace.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door.

"Anybody hoooooommmmeee?" Hope heard an unmistakeable voice. _Vanille._

"Oh! It's the others!" Serah bolted up to get the door. Hope could hear it open and the flurry of greetings that began to fill the house. He walked towards the entryway as Snow brushed by to greet the others. Hope smiled as he watched Vanille, Fang, Noel and Yeul shake hands and give quick hugs and cheek-kisses to Serah and Snow as they filed into the house.

"Ohhh, Hope!" Vanille squealed, suddenly freezing in place. "Look at you, I can't believe it! You're bigger than me!" She then ran towards him with open arms. Hope had a memory flash of Lightning flicking Mog in the head to avoid giving him a hug and laughed. Hope wasn't so cold, of course. He wrapped his arms around Vanille's small frame as the others walked over to him.

"Well, well, look at handsome over here," Fang teased as Hope blushed in embarrassment.

After a long moment, Vanille released him and let the others greet him.

"Hope, this is Yeul," Noel introduced him to beautiful girl with cascading lavender-blue hair.

"It's a pleasure," Hope said, kissing her hand in more formal etiquette. She smiled and gave him a deep, knowing look.

"Thank you, Hope Estheim. I'm happy to meet you," she said in a soft but kind voice.

"Are Sazh and Dajh coming?" Vanille asked him.

"He sends his regrets. Sazh is working nonstop this week —he's still a pilot," Hope informed the group, "and Dajh is with his mom."

"Oh my! We'll have to meet her, too, once they're all available!"

The group all sat down at the dining table as Serah retrieved a large plate of fruit tarts from the fridge. They all settled in and chatted throughout the rest of the afternoon. Sharing memories they had of the old world, and discussing their lives in the new one.

* * *

That night, after Noel, Fang and Snow had grilled up a fantastic spread of meats, Serah and Yeul baked fresh bread, and Hope and Vanille made a few sides of vegetables, courtesy of the farm near the house, the group all sat on the back porch and in the yard, enjoying wine and conversation. Hope had laid back in the grass, wine glass in hand as he looked at the stars that were starting to appear, feeling more at peace than he could ever remember. Noel and Snow were sitting on either side of him, tossing a few challenges over Hope's head.

"Is the _Patron_ getting used to this cushy life easily enough?"

"Yeahhh, I can't say it's as dramatic as the shift of going from _Shadow Hunter_ to flower shop boy," Snow teased back.

"Hey! _I_ _'_ _m_ not the one that works there. I'm still pretty strong, you know."

"Well, I still have the motorcycle."

Hope smiled and rolled his eyes as the two casually bickered. "Hey, pass the wine, will you?"

Instead of complying, Snow grinned at Hope and tried to start the taunts with him. "Since when did you get so lazy? Becoming Director has gone to his head."

"What?!"

Snow didn't relent and instead cleared his throat and started saying in a dainty voice, "'You there! Fetch my wine!' 'And you, finish this report immediately!' 'Someone find Aina and make her do my laundry!'"

Soon, each of the boys were wrestling on the lawn, lobbing insults and laughing until they couldn't breathe. Hope and Noel tag-teamed against Snow, until Noel said, "Fetch me some wine, Director Hope!" This promptly turned the two-on-one into a free-for-all. It was all in good fun. If Hope was being honest, he held the greatest respect for these men. The three of them had to take the lead when the old world had been flooded with Chaos. Their personal sacrifices had been costly. They gave the people hope when there was none to be had. In this moment, it felt good to be able to look back and laugh at a time that had, in fact, been very dark for each of them.

The girls watched the skirmish in amusement, which had interrupted Vanille's story about how she and Fang tracked down a sheep bandit in their village.

It wasn't five minutes later that the boys were left panting on the grass, too tired and tipsy to battle it out. Yeul stepped onto the lawn from the porch and stood above Noel, holding her hand out for him. He grasped it and let her pull him up.

"We should be on our way," she nodded, smiling, to the others. "Thank you very much for having us, today."

Noel, still out of breath, nodded. Huffing between each word he spoke, "Yeah… thanks, guys. Be seeing you, soon, I hope!"

Fang and Vanille got up from their seats at the porch. "We should head out, too. It's a long ride before we get home, and we've got an early start in the morning," Fang said while smiling out at them.

Hope pushed himself off the ground and lamented the fresh grass stains on the seat of his khaki pants. He brushed at them in vain and sighed, turning his attention back to his friends. "I'll make sure to visit your village, soon," he beamed at the two couples.

"Hell yeah, you better!" Fang raised her hand in farewell.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Hope stumbled his way to the guest bedroom. He, Snow and Serah had shared a few more drinks and a game of cards before heading to bed. They would have stayed up all night if they could. But for once, they could afford to take their time and enjoy things day by day. Hope knew he would visit frequently, now that he knew where to find everybody.

Hope closed the bedroom door behind him and took in his surroundings. Light's room had a tall, wood-paneled ceiling, white, like the rest of the house. In one corner of the room was some home workout equipment. A yoga ball & mat, some weights, and -' _Oh boy_ _'_ \- a punching bag. That one made Hope smile. Next, Hope saw an immaculately clean desk with a large flat-screen computer monitor sitting in the middle. There were pale pink post-its and a succulent in a terrarium next to it.

Hope moved toward the closet, next. It was a sizable walk-in, with clothes placed with care on each of the hangers. One shelf was neatly lined with designer handbags. _'_ _Huh, she likes purses, now?_ _'_ Hope thought with some amusement. He pulled a couple empty hangers from the closet and hung up his khaki pants and forest green polo.

He quickly showered off in the guest bathroom and made his way towards the bed. It was a very simple queen size with a down white comforter and soft white pillows. The sheets were squarely tucked in. He wondered if Serah washed it before he came over, or if he would be able to detect some trace of Light. He pulled back the covers and slipped under the sheets. Her bed was so soft and cool to the touch. He laid his head into the pillow and inhaled. It smelled pleasantly like a dryer sheet. ' _Too bad_ ,' Hope thought, still smiling to himself. With his eyes closed, and face buried in the pillow, his brain fired off a few memories:

 _Lightning, hugging him close when they reunited in Palumpolum, as they made their promise to protect each other._

 _The few times she let him fall asleep on her shoulder when they were l'Cie, after spending long days running across the plains of Pulse._

 _The times he held his own pillow close, when despair took its hold on him after his friends left him behind, one by one, and his father had died._

 _The moment when he lay sleeping in the time capsule, and Light's voice had reached him, telling him that he was on the right path._

 _The sureness and security he felt as he reassured her on the eve of world's end, able to be his one true self for the first time since they had been together during the final thirteen days._

 _Her voice, calling to him…_

His cellphone on the bedside counter vibrated. Hope opened his eyes and lazily turned over in the bed to pluck his phone off the counter.

 _Unknown number._

He opened the message, and felt his heart pound in his ears. It read:

" _Hope,_

 _Serah passed along your number earlier this week. Sorry I didn't get to it until now. I'm usually unreachable during these projects._

 _I'm happy you found everyone. I'll be home in 2 weeks._

 _Light_ _"_

Hope was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe she had finally reached him. He typed furiously so he could send the response right away, but found himself having to go back and edit his spelling, as his buzzed mind was translating into his typing.

" _Light,_

 _I'm so happy to hear from you. I've missed you. Keep in touch when you can, I'd love to see you once you get home._

 _P.S. I'm sleeping over in your room right now. (Serah and Snow let me stay the night)_

 _-Hope"_

He accidentally hit 'Send' before he could debate whether or not she would find that last bit funny.

He almost dozed off before he got the response back:

" _I'll reach out whenever I can. Sleep well, Hope._

 _-Light"_

Hope smiled as one more memory played in his mind. When the battle was over, and Lightning had released him from Bhunivelze's hold, Hope had reached out and Light had grabbed his hand, holding on with all of her strength. He assured her, "We'll be together." He watched as a glimmer of hope had flashed in her eyes as he pulled them towards the light.

* * *

Lightning, known to this world as Claire Farron, sat aboard the express train as it made its way through the countryside. She looked out the window, her mind swirling with the events of the last few weeks. The message from Serah that Hope had found them, and their comrades had all reunited. She had seen the NORA gang with Snow and Serah before she left for Paris. She even had the opportunity to visit Noel and Yeul in their village. She had yet to meet her remaining comrades. And Hope… Her charge in her days as a l'Cie. A man that led the old world as she fought for it in Valhalla. And her companion as she became the "Savior" during the final thirteen days. Soon they were going to meet face to face. Not as l'Cie or world leaders or would-be deities, but as regular people.

She and Hope had sent brief messages to one another over the last two weeks leading up to her return. At one point, he told her that he was starting the process of moving into a new apartment.

" _You'll think the train stop is pretty fitting!"_ the text had teased.

" _Oh yeah? Where does it stop?"_ she responded.

" _You'll see. We'll go there together when you get back home. I can meet you at your place."_

She had agreed to this at the time. But since then, she realized that there were a few things she needed to know before she met Hope. A few days prior to her departure, she called Serah.

" _Hey sis!" came the younger Farron's greeting. "I'm glad you were able to call!"_

" _Me too," Claire replied warmly._

" _You're home in a few days, aren't you? Or did the shoot get extended?"_

" _No, I'll be home as planned. We are just about wrapped up. They're just going to take a few more stills and go through the footage to make sure they have everything they need."_

" _Good to hear! I'm excited to see it when it hits the stores!" Serah exclaimed. This part of Claire's job was of great interest to Serah. Claire thought maybe her sister might be better suited to the job than herself, but she had to admit that she had particularly enjoyed the shoot in Paris. Maybe this type of work was growing on her. "Anyways, everyone is really looking forward to seeing you, Claire."_

" _Yes, I am too… But Serah, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

" _Sure, sis. I'm all ears."_

" _I'm going to be seeing Hope for the first time since we were in the old world." Although her sister was silent on the other line, Claire could easily picture a smile creeping onto her lips. "Do you know how he's been doing? Has he talked to anyone about Bhunivelze?"_

" _Well, he seems to be doing fine… Actually, he seems really happy. But I don't think he's talked to_ anyone _about Bhunivelze…"_

 _She was afraid of that. Then again, Claire always knew that if the memories were there, she would have to be the one to help him through it. There was always the chance that he got past it on his own; but if he did need someone, she wanted to be there for him. "I see."_

" _I know he's really anxious to meet you again. He's been talking about all of us taking a camping trip together in a couple months."_

 _Claire smiled. "That actually sounds really nice. One more thing, Serah…" She had debated on whether or not to ask, but she decided that she didn't want to be disarmed when she first saw him, "Do you know how old Hope is?"_

" _Oh! Right, the last time you saw him… Well, I don't know his exact age, but…"_

" _I know it! I asked him!" Snow's voice could be heard in the background._

 _Claire groaned. "Serah, did you put me on speaker?"_

" _Heyyyyy sissss," Snow's voice was audibly closer._

" _C'mon Snow. Quit teasing her," Serah snapped._

" _So tell me already, Snow," Claire grumbled into her phone._

 _She could hear her almost-brother-in-law chuckle. "He's twenty-seven. And he's sexy. Want me to ask if he's single?"_

" _Oh please, Snow. Don't bother him." Internally, Claire was happy to hear that Hope wouldn't be a man trapped in a boy's body. After all the years he went through, it was right this way. Bhunivelze had reverted him to his fourteen-year-old self, no doubt to manipulate her and to assume more control over his vessel._

 _The Farron sisters and Snow said quick farewells to one another and Claire breathed a sigh of relief. At least she knew ahead of time, so seeing him wouldn't come as a shock._

Claire sent Hope a late night text, the evening before she would take the train home.

" _Hi Hope. Are you alright with meeting at your place instead of Snow and Serah's? I can help you move into your apartment."_

He responded almost immediately. _"_ _You sure?_ _"_

" _Yes. I think I_ _'_ _d prefer it to be just us this time._ _"_ What she didn't write was that she wanted to make sure he was okay, after all he went through. The details surrounding his disappearance in the old world were shady at best, and his reappearance as Bhunivelze's pawn was all the more troubling. Whatever he went through, he had gone through it alone.

This response took a bit longer. She wondered if he was as nervous as she was about their meeting tomorrow. _"_ _Of course, Light. Looking forward to it. There_ _'_ _s a cafe up the path and on your first left at the signs. I_ _'_ _ll meet you there._ _"_

" _You_ _'_ _ll probably have to tell me that_ _"_ _fitting_ _"_ _train stop you mentioned._ _"_

" _Oh, right! Your stop will be at the White Castle station. :)_ _"_

Claire smiled, recalling Hope's eidolon that had aided him in battle when he was a l'Cie: Alexander. The massive being could turn into a castle in its gestalt form. He was right, it was perfect for him. She simply wrote back, _"_ _I_ _'_ _ll let you know when I_ _'_ _m close._ _"_

…

Claire saw that she was two stops away from her destination. She stood up and gripped the overhead railing, holding her tan suitcase in her opposite hand. She blew out a slow breath to calm her anxiety. She couldn't pin-point why meeting her former comrade was so nerve-wracking. In fact, last night she could hardly sleep. Instead, she tried to picture what Hope looked like when she had watched over him from Valhalla. A lot had stayed the same, but she remembered the sharper jawline, the broader shoulders. Although Snow had been obnoxious over the phone, his assessment of Hope's physical appearance wasn't exactly _wrong_ , if memory served her correctly.

One more stop.

She heard a gasp behind her. "Lightning…" came a female voice.

Claire turned around and saw someone that she had never met. Then she realized with mild horror that she had responded to her name from the old world.

The girl introduced herself as Aoede. Claire recognized the name from a text Hope had sent. He had warned her that a reporter was desperately searching for her. He hadn't revealed where she could find her, but he did let her meet with the others. Hope insisted that she wasn't bad, and despite being a reporter, her interest was personal, and she had decided not to publicly release the information. Even so, Claire wasn't exactly interested in having people start praising her and asking questions about the past.

As expected, Aoede asked if she could interview her. Claire's eyes flicked out the window. The train was beginning to slow down for her stop. She told the reporter this would be where she got off, knowing just as well that if she was as desperate as Hope seemed to think, that wouldn't stop her.

The girl's eyes had a determination, "Then I'll come with you. I'll—" Aoede stopped mid-sentence and seemed to think things through. And to Claire's surprise, she changed her mind.

Aoede explained that she had somewhere important to get to. In the little time she had before the train pulled into the station, she thanked Claire for the role she had in the old world and told her that there were people out there trying to make things right, even when times got bad. The train was screeching to a stop, but Claire took a moment to acknowledge the effort Aoede seemed to be putting in to make the world a peaceful place.

"I understand. I leave it to you," Claire nodded to the reporter. She lifted her suitcase from the floor and walked to the opened train door. She might never grow accustomed to encounters like this, but Aoede gave her hope. In the past few months, Claire couldn't help the worry that crept through the back door of her mind… A worry that even though humanity had been granted a new life, they'd be fixated on their memories of the old world, their past mistakes, sorrows and absolution, as well as the 'Savior's' role in it. But seeing Aoede choosing to make progress in this world over learning more about the past meant that it was worth it. People would be able to move on to the things that mattered in this new life, even if they remembered things from the old life. There were new journeys ahead for her, too. Claire looked over to the station and saw the sign on the building that read 'Blanc Chateau.' _'_ _White Castle._ _'_ She smiled and thought of the time Hope found her when she had cried out in the darkness. He had reached out and pulled her towards the light to the new world.

Looking toward the sky, hope shining in her eyes, she echoed his words, "Soon we'll be together." And she headed down the path.

* * *

Hope was leaning against the fence outside the cafe he told Light he'd meet her at. He was reading a book -it was more of a brochure, which detailed the destination he and his research team were going to eventually study- as he waited: a common practice he employed when he wanted to calm his nerves. He focused on the words and let his mind drift elsewhere.

Earlier in the day, Hope had a mover drop off his larger possessions -sofas, bookshelves and so forth- to his new apartment. He had just finished throwing his new, queen-sized mattress onto the floor of the sparse bedroom when Light had texted him, letting him know she'd be arriving in half an hour. Hope had thought of bringing her flowers, but he remembered that she would be coming straight from her work in Paris. Her luggage might be cumbersome by itself, without the added burden of a bouquet. They would just spend a relaxing day together, catching up, Hope decided. She probably needed to relax after traveling, anyway.

Hope was still engrossed in the book when he heard the crunching of gravel underfoot, not far from him. He tried his best to stay calm and still his hammering heart. He glanced up.

And there she was.

Rose pink hair fluttering across her face as she attempted to brush it away with her hand. She was effortlessly cool in her white top and sheer white overcoat, khaki leggings and edgy heels. And she was smiling, walking right towards him. Hope set his book onto the fence post and pushed off towards her. He remembered what Serah had said about her name in this world as he called out to her.

"Claire."

Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Hope, come on," she said, just several feet away, now, "You know it's just 'Light' to you."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he closed the distance. The two stopped right in front of each other and Light had dropped her suitcase down next to her. After a moment, Hope stepped in and pulled her close, just short of crushing her into his embrace. He felt her arms encircle him, holding him dear, making him feel just as long-lost and cherished as she was to him. Her cheek rested against his collarbone.

"Light," he murmured into her hair. _'_ _At last_ _…'_ All his longing, and a thousand years of waiting for her had come to this day.

* * *

Lightning had assumed wrong. Neither her phone call to Serah nor her memories of him as she watched from Valhalla could have prepared her to see Hope in the flesh. He was beyond striking, with his soft white hair and almost equally pale skin, reminding her of the boy from her past. His face was a bit more slender, and was paired with an angular jaw. He was her Hope, and he was also completely new: tall and muscled, but with the same jade-green eyes. This new form terrified her in ways she couldn't quite describe… maybe because she was afraid of finding that he may be more unfamiliar than she remembered. They had spent _centuries_ apart, after all. Excitement fluttered in her stomach at the prospect of getting to know him, and yet she was afraid to find anything dissimilar to her old Hope.

She decided to break the ice a bit and stepped out of the hug. She openly eyed him up and down, appraising him. "So. It's safe to say you've changed."

Hope's pride seemed to puff up at this. He responded glancing over her form, "And you look… incredible." He then quickly added, "You seem just the way I remember you."

"Hmm, maybe. What's changed is in…" she fleetingly touched her fingers to her heart, remembering the piece that had been added back. _Lumina._

"Ah," Hope smiled, giving a knowing glance. "Well, in that regard, we might be on the same page. You helped my soul return to me, too, remember?"

She peered into those familiar green eyes, and tried to see the soul behind it. She wondered if he really was the same Hope she had watched grow up. She wondered if he still harbored the same feelings from all of those years ago. She had seen the admiration and affection he harbored when he was a fourteen year-old, and watched as, in his loyalty and love for her, he grieved over her absence across the timeline from Valhalla.

Did those feelings extend into the new world?

' _Why would you want to know?_ _'_ a mischievous voice asked from the back of her mind.

' _Because. We promised we'd be together. But I wouldn't want to be holding him back if he has more important things to do in this life.'_ She thought again of Aoede who, even in her desperation to reach her, gave up the chance to interview her for something more important.

The voice stubbornly insisted. _'No, that's not it. Deny it all you want, but I know the truth. After all, who was it_ you _searched for so desperately as soon as you regained your memories?'_

Lightning couldn't quite think of how to respond to that. These days, she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore. It was as if Lumina was still her own person, the way those feelings demanded her attention.

' _Honestly,_ _'_ the voice said. _'_ _Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life? You want to be with him, but you_ _'_ _re scared to even tell yourself._ _'_

Lightning relented. _'_ _I know. I_ _'_ _m trying_ _…_ _But in the end, I can_ _'_ _t force him to harbor feelings of the past, especially since they caused so much grief_ _…'_ And with that, she closed off the internal dialogue.

She noticed Hope was picking up her suitcase. "It's nearly lunchtime," Hope said, pulling a pocket watch from his light gray pants. "Are you hungry, Light?"

"I'm starving," she said, recalling her light breakfast of tea and croissant at the train station as she waited for the express to arrive. She watched as he slid the modern-looking timepiece back into his pocket. "You don't see too many of those around."

Hope first wore an expression of confusion before it dawned on him. "Oh, the watch? Yeah, I kind of have a thing for 'em. Truthfully, it's almost like an obsession. In the old world, time was always hanging over our heads. We had too little as l'Cie, and then too much as we waited to be reunited with our loved ones."

Lightning watched as Hope's eyes became distant as he reminisced. There was a heaviness to his expression; a weariness in his eyes that made Lightning remember that she was looking at a man who had witnessed nearly a thousand years of time. She wondered how much of his journey in the old world still haunted him. Would some parts of it always remain "obsession"?

Hope seemed to snap out of his daze. He gestured toward the cafe and Lightning took point, with her -now older- companion following close behind. As she opened the door to the cafe, she felt Hope's hand touch the small of her back. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him smile shyly as a bell sounded overhead.

"Good morning!" a hostess at the front of the cafe said cheerfully. She finished wiping off a nearby table and approached her podium by the front door. "Hope, good to see you again. Will you two be having breakfast or lunch with us today?"

"Good morning, Lucia," Hope greeted her with familiarity, stepping up to her podium. "We'll be having lunch, right?" He peered at Lightning.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," she nodded affirmatively.

"Right this way," the hostess gathered two menus and a pitcher of ice water and led the two to their table. She seated them at a small, cozy booth with a well-crafted wooden table. A trendy gas lamp hung above their heads on a curling iron hook.

Lightning observed the room as Lucia filled their glasses with water. It was rustic looking, but charming. The cafe was only half-full, being that it was about an hour before lunchtime.

"Your server will be with you in a minute."

Lightning looked across the table and watched as Hope thanked the hostess. "So, you come here a lot, I take it?" she started casually.

Hope smiled, looking wistful. "Sort of. At least, I've been coming here every day for the last week to get breakfast before work. They've been good company; they usually don't see too many customers at 6am, other than passersby from the train station."

"Like me," Light smirked.

"Like you. Unless you become a regular, too."

Lightning quirked one side of her mouth into a smile. ' _At least it seems like he wants me around,_ _'_ she thought.

Just then, their waitress arrived. She named off the few specials they had, and the pair ordered their food. As Hope handed his menu to the waitress, Light watched him carefully: studying her charge-turned-man. He was completely clean-shaven, and well dressed, in an academic sort of way. He had a dark navy sweater, rolled at the elbows. Exposed behind the "V-neck" of the sweater was a white collared shirt and silver tie. Her eyes trailed down to his hands, no longer covered by gloves, and lingered on his long fingers. She then realized he had a yellow bandana tied around his left wrist. He had always worn one, for as long as she had known him. Something about that little bandana caused a surge of warmth to touch her heart.

Hope broke her train of thought by offering up another bit of small talk. "How was the ride over, by the way?" his chin rested in one hand. The other hand with the bandana laid still on the tabletop and Lightning had to force herself to break her concentration from it.

"It was nice. I really liked passing through the countryside." Then she remembered, "Guess who I met on the train?"

"Who?" Hope looked genuinely curious.

"That reporter you and the others had told me about."

Hope's eyes widened. He looked shocked. "Aoede? Really? She, uh, followed you onto the train?"

"Actually, no… I could be wrong, but I think it was a coincidence. She didn't even notice me until I was about to disembark. She wanted an interview, but ultimately, she didn't follow me when the train reached my stop."

"Wait. She finally found you but didn't interview you? I can't believe that. Out of everyone, she was most intent on hearing _your_ side of the story."

Crossing her arms, Lightning stated matter-of-factly, "Well, she had something more important to do." Hope shook his head in disbelief.

After a prolonged, thoughtful silence, Hope caught her gaze and cocked his head. Light recognized his curious, conversational side bubbling to the surface as he spoke, "I've been meaning to ask you what you do these days, Light."

"Oh, well… I guess you can say I mainly work as a personal trainer." Hope seemed interested -or perhaps pleased- with this discovery.

"Mainly?" he pressed, simply.

"Yes. Um, it's a little embarrassing to admit, but, I've also been getting into some modeling." The heat of her cheeks was telltale: this wasn't a job she pursued. In fact, it took a bit of persuasion on her agent's part to even convince her that his interest was legitimate. He had to exhibit some good will to get her to warm up to the idea of being photographed occupationally. He gave her an advance payment on her first booking, and it had seemed that his confidence was well-placed. Even though Lightning had little training in the modeling world, producers were willing to play on her interest in fitness to get dynamic shots of her.

"Oh!" Hope's eyes widened, something dawning on him. "Is that why you were out of town so long? You were shooting something in Paris?"

"That's right. This was actually my first big shoot. It was a pretty big production. I even had to act a little bit." Images of producers strapping her into a harness and telling her to perform a series of acrobatic spins danced in her memory as she shared the details with Hope.

"I'm really happy for you, Light. It sounds like your work is pleasant for you." Across the table, she saw something akin to mischief flicker in Hope's eyes. "I had a feeling you got _some_ joy out of trying on all of those outfits back at the Ark."

"Hope…" she warned, giving him a slight glare.

Daring to continue, Hope scratched the back of his head, feigning innocence. "I should have suspected that your penchant for dressing up would carry over into the new world."

Lightning's glare sat stone-cold. Hope raised both his hands and laughed, calling for a truce. She then changed the subject to his career in research, which apparently gave Hope many stories to divulge. A number of corporations would hire people from his team to research a targeted demographic. Thus, he would often travel the world on their dime to get the information they requested. The research would typically be gathered for the purpose of marketing products to different cultures. However, Hope's approach enabled his work to be accessed openly, which accumulated into something of a modern history book of the people of their time.

Feeling a swell of pride, Lightning thought about how often she caught Hope putting in extra effort to understand cultures of the past while deciphering their relics. Hope's interest in humanity had made him a great leader, as Light herself watched on from Valhalla.

"It sounds like you've found your place, too. The dream job," she told him. He responded with a childish smile that reminded Lightning of when he held the role of her young charge. Talented and passionate, yet humble, she had no doubt Hope could find success and happiness in this new world. On the surface, he seemed at peace. Though she reminded herself that they had only just reunited, and it was natural for conversation to be light. There were still so many questions she had for him; so many things she wanted to tell him…

Their waitress returned and carefully set their plates on the table, allowing a moment for her customers to eye their respective meals. "Anything else I can get for you two?" she asked.

"I'm all set," Lightning nodded, thanking the waitress.

"Likewise. This looks delicious as always. Thank you, Camille," Hope flashed a charming smile at the girl. Lightning noticed the brunette's cheeks turn pink as she murmured a "you're welcome" to Hope and left them alone once more. Lightning faced him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, well," she teased, "It looks like you have an admirer."

Hope's fork -carrying a piece of roasted chicken breast and fingerling potato- stopped midway to his mouth, as he let out a surprised laugh. "You mean Camille? How so?"

"Well, judging from the look on her face, she seemed quite pleased with your compliment."

"Oh," Hope bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I'd been attributing her behavior to her recognizing me as the Director from the old world."

Lightning felt herself smirking. "All the more reason, then."

Hope's eyes seemed to glitter at her challenge. "Now what exactly does _that_ mean?"

"Oh, nothing. _Director_." Lightning gave him a playfully menacing look, conveying that she was fully prepared to get back at him for making fun of her about having so many outfits as the 'Savior.' "Though I couldn't help but notice that you had quite the fan club back in those days."

Hope hung his head, fully embarrassed. "Ughhh, don't remind me! I don't even understand how that happened!"

"You're just really nice to everybody," she reached across the table to poke his head.

Hope peered at her through his bangs. "True, but I wasn't exactly sociable. I always busied myself with research, and it was basically all I talked about. I can't understand why anyone would be attracted to that."

Lightning shrugged. "Some women really like that kind of man."

Hope laughed in a self-deprecating way. "A busy-body and a bookworm?"

"Mmm. More like intelligent and dedicated." ' _And easy on the eyes._ _'_

Sitting upright suddenly, Hope looked at her earnestly and Lightning briefly wondered if she had said that last bit out loud. "Wait, Light… You were able to see me back then? You know, from Valhalla? I mean, I had heard your voice in the time capsule… But I wasn't sure if that was, you know… _real_."

 _Oops_ , she thought. Perhaps she had given away too much. Admittedly, she had watched over Hope a great deal during her time in Valhalla. He came second only to Serah. Consequently, she had come across moments she was sure Hope would rather keep private. Moments of great pain, grief and vulnerability. The last thing she wanted to do was make him feel self-conscious. But she didn't want to lie to him, either. Nodding slowly, she said, "Yes, I spoke to you as you slept in the capsule. And I did watch you from time to time. I wanted to make sure you all were safe… Not that that did anything in the end." She didn't mean for the conversation to take a sobering turn, but the thought inevitably made itself known.

The former Director shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "You couldn't have stopped what was coming. None of us could. And we're here now, right?"

"Yes. That we are." Deciding to drop the serious talk for now, she looked down at their meals and felt a resurgence of her appetite. "How about we eat before our food gets cold? You're going to let me try some of yours, right?"

"Help yourself!" Hope laughed. "You did say you were 'starving,' didn't you?"

"Yep."

"While we're on the topic, how does steak on the grill for dinner sound?"

Lightning's crystal blue eyes met Hope's jade greens. "You read my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: This chapter is what gives this story its 'M' rating. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hope and Lightning spent the rest of the daytime walking along the countryside. They stopped at a local bakery to pick up desserts for later in the evening, and returned to Hope's apartment. It was spacious and bright, though sparsely furnished as Hope had not finished unpacking his boxes. The space had a kitchen connected to the living room, a single bedroom and bath, and an office. Each room had its larger pieces of furniture already moved in, save for a bed frame which Hope was going to have to go into town to pick out. He preferred something other than the basic metal frame that would have come with his new mattress. The other pieces showed Hope's taste for a clean, modern look. Perhaps the most unique pieces he owned were the large spheres that sat in the corner of the living room.

"What are those?" Lightning had asked, nodding in the direction of the spheres.

"They're actually lights! I saw them at an Italian garden show. They're meant for the outdoors, but I've been keeping them inside. They're really relaxing at night and give the feel of a campfire. Since they're on the ground, you know?" Lightning was looking at them with curiosity, perhaps wondering how they worked. "You'll see," Hope continued. "They're very pretty at night."

She nodded and continued to wander around the living room, glancing at the empty shelves and brushing her fingers along the ultra-soft throw blanket that was draped over his couch. Hope smiled to himself. The apartment was already beginning to feel a bit like "home" to him.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the two wandered outside to the apartment's communal pool and grill area. It was still too cold out for anyone to be enjoying the pool, but several couples and families had gathered outside to enjoy the early Spring evening. One group had set up a game of cards. Others were drinking and chatting animatedly amongst each other. A couple of children chased each other through the grass.

Hope scouted ahead to make sure they would be able to get their hands on the single grill in the community area. The sound of spice containers and cooking tools being jostled about was resounding through the courtyard as Hope ran by with a bag of the goods. Lightning followed behind with a plate of uncooked steaks, her heels clacking softly on the stone ground.

"We got it!" Hope cheered, waving at her. She shot him a smirk as her long legs carried her to the grill site. Hope dumped the little containers of spices onto the counter beside the grill. Turning to Lightning he remarked, "I'll season and you cook?"

"Sure thing. That's my specialty."

Hope chuckled. "I remember." He saw a look in her eyes, as though she wanted to ask him something, but instead she turned to fire up the grill and eventually got to work on the steaks.

The pair fell into a banter about the goings-on of their friends, reminiscing about their past and current lives. Most of the conversation centered around Lightning's experience living with Serah and Snow…

"Let's just say, sometimes it's nice that I've been getting to travel lately. Ever since we all re-awakened -as you call it- they've been a lot more eager to make up for lost time. It's like living with teenagers," Lightning huffed while eyeing the grill marks on the bottom side of the steaks.

"Oh, my," Hope didn't know whether to blush or laugh. "They're, what, having sex all the time?"

"Tch, not exactly. They're just a lot less private; as though they forget other people are in the room with them. It's pretty juvenile. We'll sometimes be watching a movie in the living room together, when out of nowhere they'll start making out. Not to mention I've come home to Snow running across the room naked on more than one occasion."

"What!" Hope burst out laughing, "Why?!" The image of Lightning's deadpan expression watching a naked Snow bolt across the living room was priceless.

She rolled her eyes. "They probably try spending their 'alone time' in the living room while I'm at work. Then they hear me unlocking the front door and try to make a break for their room before I notice."

Hope was still laughing but managed to sputter out the word, "Ew." He saw Lightning grin as she thought to herself.

"I told them: 'If you let me sit where Snow's naked ass has been, I'm going to set the couch on fire.'"

Hope beamed at Lightning, briefly wondering to himself if he should ask her about her love life. He tried to learn about it through more sneaky questions, but she didn't divulge anything; and neither of them had outright asked. Throughout the day, the two had been a bit playfully flirtatious. But when it came to Lightning, there was really no certainty. He could reflect on his days as a l'Cie, where she'd brush her fingers over the brand on his wrist, or let him rest his head on her shoulder as he fell asleep at camp. But Hope knew that back then, there was no way she could have meant those moments to be romantic. He was her brother when she had lost her sister. She was his mother when his own had died. They leaned on each other through the hardships of those days, and though he was young, fourteen-year-old Hope was sensible enough to not test Lightning's integrity, even if he felt there had been hints of something more. Things were different, now. While age wasn't an issue, she still might have found a new life that let her escape the scruples of the past. Hope decided he would to wait to ask. ' _The timing might be a bit too awkward, after just talking about Snow_ _'_ _s ass, anyway._ _'_

* * *

The sun had already sunk past the horizon once the two had finished their dinner. They were sitting at Hope's small kitchen table, which he had just cleared of their dishes. Lightning watched as he offhandedly pulled the timepiece from his pocket and noted that it was getting close to 8pm. Slipping it back into his pants, Hope stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

"So!" he planted both hands on the table, as if he were about to spring into action. "We still have dessert left, which we can have right away, or maybe finish off with some wine? Are you planning on staying the night?"

Lightning sat completely content with her legs crossed one over the over, and her arms mimicking the gesture. "As long as it's not an imposition. Do you have room for me?"

"Of course. You can have your pick: I just got a brand-new mattress -although it's lying on the bedroom floor- and I've fallen asleep on the couch plenty of times, too. Both should be very comfortable."

Lightning's eyes had a warmth to them as she looked at Hope. "You've sold me on the couch. And besides, you were right about those lights over there. Very relaxing." She nodded to the spherical lights that were emitting a subdued white glow.

Chuckling, Hope glanced into the living room. "Sounds good. I might even join you. It'd be like the days back on Pulse. Actually!" He suddenly leapt from his seat. "Be right back!"

A minute later, Hope was grunting, dragging his new mattress into the living room and dropping it next to the edge of the couch. "There!" he said while wiping his brow of invisible sweat. "That ought to be good. Um, what do you think?"

"Hey, you already made the call," Lightning teased from across the room. "Guess we're sleeping slumber-party style."

Hope raised his hands. "Just say the word and I'll put it back!"

"Yeah right, after you practically _died_ bringing it out here?"

"You're right," Hope fake-lamented as he walked back over to the kitchen table. "My frail bones can't possibly handle another move like that. You're stuck with me."

The two laughed and sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So, dessert? Wine?" Hope pondered aloud.

"In a minute. I need a break after all that meat," she glanced down at her stomach, debating whether or not to loosen her belt.

Lightning closed her eyes for a moment and reflected on their day. The two of them had been having a great time since reuniting. She was pleased with her decision to spend the day alone with Hope. He had opened up to her about nearly every aspect of his current life and had even shared his whole theory about their souls re-awakening. Lightning had just figured that one day, out of the blue, certain people would just remember their former lives. But Hope's theory was a lot more technical. After all, so much history had already happened in this new world. The souls couldn't have all arrived at once. Rather, they found their own place along the new timeline. It frightened her a little to think that they could have been split up, not just geographically, but across time as well. But Hope had assured her that several factors would have kept that from happening: from being born during the same time period, to being together as they traveled to the new world.

"So in this world, was your decision to become a researcher you following in your father's footsteps?" she asked him.

Hope seemed to break out of his own thoughts before answering, "Not so much this time. He's more of a businessman in this world. He has some political ties as well, but doesn't do much field work."

"So you're following a personal passion, then?"

Hope's brows knit together on his handsome adult face. "Perhaps. Though honestly, it might still be residual. After living so long in the old world, I think it became more like my identity than my passion." Then he added, "Though I do really enjoy my work, here. It's obviously very different from the research I did back then."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's impressive that in this world and the last, you somehow found where you belong." She watched as Hope's expression changed from thoughtful to forlorn. His lips parted as he blew out a breath.

"To be honest," Hope stared pointedly at her, "Back then, I never really felt like I had a place until I found you and the others." Eyes misty with recollection, he haphazardly fidgeted with the yellow bandana on his wrist. "Even as a grown man, I only felt like my work was worthwhile when it led me to you."

Their eyes met, and Lightning felt a chill travel through her body at the seriousness of his confession. When she watched the growing Hope Estheim from Etro's throne, there were signs that his work somehow had always been designed as a way for him to reunite with his beloved comrades. And, more specifically, find a way to Lightning herself. She had seen his ambition ignited when he had found an Oracle Drive containing a vision of her fighting in Valhalla. She remembered the waves of palpable relief he exuded when she had spoken to him in the time capsule, reassuring him that he was on the right path.

She couldn't help but reach across the table and cover his hand with her own. She spoke affectionately, "Well, all that work has finally paid off. We're all together, now." Hope wore an endearing smile as she felt him turn his hand over to hold hers. Lightning wasn't quite ready to drop the "all" from that statement, even though she easily could have. It would be the difference between calling him her friend, and calling him something more. She wasn't so bold yet, even though both of them had implied that there were some strong feelings shared between just the two of them. Sometimes it felt so clear to her, and other times she wondered if she was being delusional. Neither had said anything outright, and that was enough to make Lightning question herself.

As if he could read her mind, Hope brushed his thumb over the knuckles of her hand, making her teeter toward a feeling of confidence. But that confidence was immediately followed by guilt. She couldn't escape it; her deepest regret: that she had played a role in Bhunivelze's unraveling of her dearest friend. A vision flashed in her mind. _A monstrously large hand dangling Hope_ _'_ _s body on strings of light, as a distorted voice told her that he had purified the body to be his vessel, and that Lightning should feel honored to receive his love. He then crushed the body into dust before her very eyes._

Lightning, as if being burned, quickly withdrew her hand from Hope's. He looked at her with confusion clear in his eyes. She saw hurt there, too, and turned from his gaze.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just…" Hope waited patiently, letting her collect her thoughts. Finally she was able to look him in the eye. "I don't mean to pull away, Hope. I just harbor some terrible regrets, and sometimes it makes me feel like I shouldn't be so close with you."

Cocking his head to the side, he searched her face. "What do you mean, Light?" Looking at him, it was as if she were seeing the fourteen-year-old she had first journeyed with. His large, innocent eyes peering into hers, searching for answers. His hand with the yellow bandana tied around the wrist, still laying on the table where she left it.

"I need to know, have you talked to anyone about Bhunivelze? Do you remember what he put you through?" Lightning finally asked.

Realization seemed to dawn on Hope, and he lowered his gaze to stare at the table. "Yes. I remember. It was fairly recently that those visions came back to me. I remember that at one point, he and I were essentially one… My mind gave voice to his thoughts. And I remember, that he… _I_ … said _horrible_ things to you…"

 _Offer yourself to me. As the Goddess you will grant my deepest desires._

Lightning shook her head hard. "You did nothing wrong, Hope. It was all _him_. Him and _me_." When she looked across the table, she saw the confusion written all over Hope's face. If it wasn't clear yet, it soon would be. "You see Hope, Bhunivelze was able to search my mind. He didn't know any of my feelings, but he could see my memories and past, and it had to be as plain as day who I cared for the most. He took you and Serah because you were the most powerful instruments he could use to get to me. Serah was the bargaining chip, to have me carry out his will. And you, Hope, played the role of my most trusted companion, as you always had. So you see, the only reason you suffered at all was because of me. Your ties to me led to you becoming a hostage. And I don't know what he did to you, or for how long… but you were alone. You vanished off the face of the planet, and decades later appeared by my side as the pawn of a god."

Saying it out loud relieved some of the fear Lightning had been harboring. The fear that she and Hope might not ever bring this to light, letting it instead fester inside. However, that fear was replaced with the crushing weight that she was making Hope relive something painful with fresh perspective of her role in it all. Before she had time to wonder if Hope would ever look at her the same way again, she saw him rake a hand through his hair. And then those eyes looked at her, not with anger or sadness, but with resolution.

"Light, you can't credit yourself with Bhunivelze's manipulation. You gave me nothing but strength. You're the only reason I made it through _anything_ at all. Our journey as a l'Cie, my time as Director, and even through Bhunivelze's trials. I could have been killed, or given up hope, or let a god break my mind to pieces. But I fought through it all, because I was thinking of you."

Lightning remembered Hope reassuring her before the final battle; his words mirroring what he was telling her, now. ' _Because of you, I_ _'_ _m not afraid._ _'_

"I actually shared my memories with Aoede," Hope admitted. Lightning blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It somehow seemed easier to tell someone who was a complete outsider."

Lightning gave a small smile at the irony. ' _Well, it looks like I_ _'_ _m going to have to seek_ her _out and give her that interview after all. If she was able to help Hope work through some painful memories, then I_ _'_ _m indebted to her._ _'_

"I can tell you," Hope said suddenly. "I'm just afraid of how you'll perceive me. You'll know everything. My weaknesses, my hopes and desires, my failures. But you must know, Bhunivelze not only used me because _you_ trusted me. He used me because he could see how strongly I felt about you."

Lightning's eyes flicked to meet Hope's. This was the first time that Hope had plainly stated that he had harbored feelings for her.

"First, he depleted my hope for the future. Humanity began living for centuries longer than their original lifespans by the time my research team finally uncovered some way that we might be able to control the Chaos. But if we moved forward with such plans, it would prove that we didn't need gods anymore. Humans could overcome whatever ordeals we faced. So in turn, Bhunivelze took away my team, one by one. Each of them had left behind a solitary message that a woman with rose-colored hair had taken them away…"

This description reminded Lightning of when she had talked to Snow in Yusnaan. He spoke of a false Lightning. He had even mentioned that right before Hope had disappeared, the former Director had left behind a warning saying 'beware the false Lightning.' It was the reason Snow had been so on-guard when they had first met in Nova Chrysalia. "The woman with rose-colored hair," she echoed. "She took you away, too?"

Hope nodded. "The process was slow. Everyone else was gone, and I was left alone in the Ark with the final remains of our research. I soon began to see a flash of pink in the corner of my vision. Then in my dreams. And soon, everywhere I went. As my mental state deteriorated over the years, I began having memories of you and our time together. I'd think of how you encouraged me, and how you had helped me through everything."

Lightning's stomach was in knots. Something told her that the story was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Eventually, new memories intermingled with the old. The dreams themselves felt like memories, and at times I couldn't tell if I was sleeping or if I was awake. Everything became so distorted, that I latched onto the only thing that my mind could comprehend in its state: my feelings for you. The rose-haired phantom that had plagued me and my team had materialized as you. Part of me knew she wasn't real -you remained a crystal poised on Etro's throne- but at that point I was completely incapable of cutting through to the truth. Soon, only this lie that had taken your form mattered to me. She seemed to know just what to say to convince my ruined mind…" Hope stopped, seemingly unable to go into detail, and Lightning could understand why. She could imagine the shame Hope felt at being manipulated for centuries. Tormented endlessly by the image of someone he loved.

"Before, Bhunivelze could only guess at my feelings. But seeing how I reacted to the phantom gave him all the proof he needed. I'm sure he knew then that he could turn me into his puppet. And over the course of 169 years, he transformed me into the perfect vessel: my soul subdued, my memories for him to draw connections, my eyes to observe…"

Unable to take it anymore, Lightning stood and pushed her chair away, going to Hope's side in an instant. She pulled him from his seat and into the strongest embrace she could muster. She shuddered as a sob wracked her body, empathy coursing through her heart as she felt Hope -stunned into silence- slowly hold her closer.

"I'm so sorry, Hope. I never knew what lengths he went to, to take you away," she whispered. Hope pulled back to look into her eyes, and she could tell how taken aback he was. He was an open book in that instant. Wondering why she wasn't rejecting him. Wondering why she wasn't repulsed that he had given in to the phantom. Wondering how, with all his damage, she didn't abandon him. "Hope," she said firmly, "That time left scars on all of us. And even though my wish is for us to move on and enjoy this life, I know sharing this will help you to find peace. You can tell me anything, and I will still be here. We'll get through it together."

Suddenly, Hope was kissing her. His lips were somewhat dry, but soft and warm. In between kisses, he wet them with his tongue and pressed them with a neediness to her own as her fingers wove their way into his silvery hair. She could somehow understand everything he felt. His thankfulness, his love, his need… His waiting over the course of a thousand years crashing down. She moaned into his mouth, feeling her own inhibitions melt away. This was her Hope: all at once, fourteen and twenty-seven, broad shouldered with an angular jaw, and the same jade green eyes. And she needed him to need her. Hope kissed her as though he were afraid she wasn't real, and when their lips finally parted, they were both left blushing and dazed. Hope gave a small laugh, though he looked like he almost wanted to cry. There was a lot of emotion behind that kiss, and it somehow reminded Lightning of when he was still a kid, raging about the death of his mother. And when he had come down from his rage, his eyes had refocused on her. ' _Sorry,_ _'_ _he had said._ _'_ _I_ _'_ _m all messed up._ _'_

"Light," Hope finally spoke up, the pink color of his cheeks giving off a healthy glow rather than indicating embarrassment. "I really should have asked before I did that."

"Hm. Damn right, you should have," Lightning looked into the eyes of her taller partner, who seemed ready to blurt out even more apologies. Before he could, she said, "I probably could have used some Chapstick, first." A brightness touched Hope's eyes and she could tell his mind was racing.

Laughing giddily, he reassured her, in spite of the joke, "Your lips were great! They felt amazing." Collecting himself, he spoke again, "But what you said, Light, about us sticking together… That's really all I could ever ask for. That's all I've ever wanted, for a thousand years." His need carried weight, but the Hope Estheim before her seemed unshackled and free. "Even if you aren't able to reciprocate my feelings, I don't want that to keep us apart. I'll be here, too, Light. To support you and protect you… in whatever capacity you want."

Lightning bowed her head coyly trying to hold back a smile, then peered into Hope's pale face, that was both soft and masculine. "Hope, do I really have to spell it out for you?" Grasping each of his hands in her own, she stepped close enough for her thigh to brush his, the buckle of her belt clinking as their hips met each other. She heard a small gasp pass through his lips, and his eyes became heavy-lidded at their closeness. All they could do in that moment was stare at each other, wordlessly. Slipping one hand from his, Lightning reached up, fleetingly touching the skin of his neck before taking his tie in between her slender fingers. Careful not to be too rough, she tugged him forward until his lips met hers once more. Her tongue darted out to touch his lips, and he eagerly parted them. The hand on the tie slid back up his neck and into his hair. Another trait of his that had remained the same. Kissing Hope made her head spin. His passion was heady and palpable. He was tender, but unreserved, as though he simply couldn't hold back around her. The same was becoming true of Lightning herself. She felt herself reach a high for taking what she wanted.

Hope pulled back, revealing a fire in his eyes.

"Live with me," he murmured huskily before planting another hot kiss onto her lips. Light's head was so dizzy, but she continued to tangle her fingers into his soft, silver hair.

"I will, Hope," she breathed, still unable to believe that she had only seen him for the first time this morning.

* * *

Light's gaze was piercing, traveling over Hope's body. Despite the building ache for her -they were currently on the mattress, his shirts and tie tossed aside before she paused to look him over- he let her take a moment to appraise him.

"I think I need a tan," Hope joked, fishing for Light's opinion of him. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious. ' _I wonder if I_ _'_ _m her type?_ _'_ Seeing as the only males he'd ever witnessed her interact with were Snow -betrothed to her sister- Sazh -while handsome, he was more a father figure to the group- and himself -a skinny teenager, at the time- he hadn't a clue what her taste was. He remembered she had gone on a date with a lonely man in Yusnaan; but upon further investigation learned that she had simply played along because she had felt bad for the guy.

"You and I both know that's impossible for you," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye. After a minute, she held his gaze steadily. "You're so different."

Hope's lips twitched into a shy smile, and a short chuckle escaped. "What were you expecting?"

"Don't laugh," she chastised. "It's a little disorienting, seeing you like this for the first time." Her hand trailed over his toned abdomen up to his chest.

"Did you see me nude back then? I can't remember."

Dark rose lashes blinked closed as Light shook her head. "No, not nude. Just stripped down to your boxer briefs. We were washing ourselves off in the river?"

Hope blushed, remembering the first time he had seen Lightning's hidden brand. The two of them and Fang had been bathing in a river on Pulse. Fang's undergarments had doubled as swimwear, and all of the team could easily catch a glimpse of them from beneath her silken wrap. As for Light, the most she revealed of herself before that point was the flat of her stomach - _and that cute belly-button piercing_ \- whenever she removed her summer overcoat. In the river, they were all in their underwear, and Hope had to keep from staring at the brand that was imprinted between Lightning's full breasts. Fang, of course, caught on and had effectively embarrassed them both by saying, "She's got a nice rack, right Hope?"

After berating Fang, Lightning had spent the rest of their bath crossing her arms over her chest.

Bringing himself back to the present, Hope realized that he still hadn't responded. _Did she really notice what I looked like, back then?_ He thought about teasing her, suggesting that she preferred his younger self, but thought better of it. He understood that she was trying to make sense of him. That he was the same person she had journeyed with, but who had continued growing until he was older than her, rather than seven years younger. He reached out to her instead.

"It is a little crazy, isn't it? I was just a kid with a crush back then. I looked up to you and got stronger because of you. I may have changed a lot physically, but I'm still a product of your influence."

There was a surge of warmth in Light's smile, then. "You flatter me by saying that, Hope Estheim. You really are an incredible man."

"And you," he placed a hand along her porcelain cheek, "Are the woman of my dreams, Lightning Farron."

He could feel the slow puffs of air leaving her mouth before he dropped his hand from her cheek. Her pink hair spilled over her shoulder as she leaned over him, planting a kiss on his chest, directly above his heart. Then, she paused by his ear before lifting her head and asked in the most seductive tone he had ever heard from her, "Do you still wear dark green boxer briefs?" Blood rushed to Hope's face -and southward- at the insinuation before he sputtered a response, "Um, they're blue today." He swallowed and choked out a laugh, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Navy like the sweater you had on?"

Hope nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh."

"That color looked good on you," she continued in her sultry voice as she slipped her sheer, white overcoat off her shoulders, letting the thin fabric glide down her arms of its own accord. "I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

Hope's brain felt like an ancient, two-megabyte computer attempting to rev to life over a terrible internet connection. ' _Flirt back. Flirt back, you fool! This is the best thing that has ever happened to you!_ _'_

"Well, you're making it easy for me to rise to the occasion," he attempted as the internal audience in his mind resoundingly _booed_. However, Lightning didn't seem to mind. She wore an amused grin and swatted at his shoulder. Then she proceeded to undo his belt buckle. Her deft fingers made quick work of the buckle, along with his top button and zipper. He helped her by wriggling out of his now too-tight trousers, and kicking them onto the floor.

A fresh wave of self-consciousness rolled through Hope as he saw the extremely obvious bulge of his cock protruding against his briefs, making it clear just how much he wanted her. And _fuck_ , did he _want_ her.

"Well you certainly weren't lying about _rising to the occasion_ ," Lightning teased him as her eyes dipped below his waistline. Seeing the desire flash across her eyes was enough to drive him into a frenzy. He pulled her head down to his, and hungrily kissed her, their mouths moving desperately against each other. Her hair spilled all around his face as she hovered over him, and he could feel her leg swing over his hips so that she was straddling him. Her hips rubbed against his in a repetitious rhythm, making Hope moan into her mouth.

"Light," he groaned, rubbing his aching erection between her thighs. He could feel the heat pooling there, and it only made him harder. The friction alone was getting him off, and Lightning seemed to mirror the sentiment as her lips parted, letting a gasp escape. Finally, he broke his trance long enough to sit up, causing Light to slide off his lap. She practically scowled at him for bringing an end to their frantic rubbing, but all Hope could do was smile in return. "As much as I'm enjoying that," he panted, "I think we need to get you out of your clothes."

Betraying her angry front, Light's face easily relayed her anticipation. "Right," she agreed, as Hope dove to the hem of her snug white shirt, pulling it over her head. Light then undid her own belt buckle and slid peachy-white legs out of her khaki leggings. Hope ogled his former mentor as she sat before him, leaning against one elbow. Her complexion was fair, yet she had a rosy pink blush all over her body. He noted her burgundy, bikini-cut underwear, then trailed his eyes up to her breasts, which were cupped by a black bra, with subtle black lace trim on the edges of the band.

Her eyes were trained on him, obviously trying to gauge his reaction. Before Hope could stop himself, he blurted, "Wow, Light!"

Her response was a pleased smirk. "You know, I've worn less in front of you on the Ark, and your reaction wasn't anything close to this."

Hope was aware that she was only being playful -they both had known he was incapable of showing emotion during that time- and he responded in kind, "Maybe because I couldn't do anything about it until now." He then wrapped his arms around her back and began undoing the clasp of her bra.

"Need any help?" her velvety voice inquired after a couple seconds too long.

"No, I think I just about —ha!" the clasp made a little snap sound as it came unhinged. Hope steeled himself as he slid the straps down and off her arms, immediately tossing the undergarment halfway across the living room. After a moment, he dared to peek down at her perky, round breasts. The skin there was covered in goosebumps, and her nipples were already stiffened to rose-pink peaks. Hope shivered at the sight, desire coursing through him. He bowed his head down and promptly began sucking on one of her supple breasts.

He was vaguely aware of Lightning crying, "Ah —Hope!" as his tongue swirled around her hardened bud. Meanwhile, his hand moved to gently knead the other breast. He moaned, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He may be older than her, now, but she was still too unbelievably sexy for him. And _fuck_ , the whimpers she was making were awakening his primal need to copulate with her. He wanted her, body and soul. He slowly removed his lips, leaving a thread-thin trail of saliva that connected to her freshly-sucked tit, and she made that muffled whimper again as he began sucking on the other nipple.

He noticed her fingers reach down to her lower abdomen, ghosting above the waistline of her underwear. She seemed to hesitate, and Hope's mind was begging, _'_ _Yes, Light, just a little further_ _…'_ He wanted to see her completely unhinged. He wanted to see her fingers wet with her arousal: her desire for him. He flicked her nipple with his tongue while giving a light pinch to the other between his fingers, and with a gasp, Light slid her fingers down past her waistband. Her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched with the assault of sensory input. He continued touching her with his fingers and tongue, relishing the hot blush on her cheeks, the curling of her toes, as he held her pinned to the base of the sofa. Light's soft pink hair was tousled against the seat cushion, while her toned legs rubbed against the cool sheets that topped the mattress they were sprawled on. Removing his lips once more, Light made a sharp gasp that was perhaps due to the cool air hitting her wetted skin. The noise was cut short as Hope stole another kiss, leaning deeply, as though to drink her in.

When he pulled back, Hope grinned at the sight of Light still touching herself beneath her panties. His eyes flicked up to her face and after a moment, she made eye-contact. He provided as innocent a smile as he could muster and asked, "Mind if I try that?" His eyes briefly indicated past her naval. She seemed pleased with the request as she slid her hand out.

"Go ahead," she adjusted herself so that she was fully laying on the mattress. She then hooked her two thumbs into her waistband and wiggled the small garment past her hips and off her long legs. Hope took a moment to stare at her, now laid bare before him. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so perfect in his entire life. Lightning -his Light- exposed for only him. It made him feel possessive and honored and like everything that had happened to him was worth it. _'_ _This is the person I cherish most,_ _'_ his mind claimed.

Hope traced a finger from her bellybutton down to her womanhood, and he turned to face her as he heard an intake of breath. She was closing her eyes again, and Hope pushed his middle finger inside of her. _'_ _She_ _'_ _s so warm,_ _'_ he marveled as his finger became instantly slick with her heat. He imagined that warmth enveloping his manhood and groaned as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. She moved against him -subtly, at first- pressing her pelvis into his palm. Then, Hope used his thumb and forefinger to strum right above her opening…

"Mmmph!" Lightning fisted the sheets in one of her hands as she tried to muffle a moan.

"Am I getting the right spot?" Hope asked optimistically.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Keep that up, Hope."

He obliged, doing his best to rhythmically pump with his finger, and pinch her small, swollen nub at the same time. He felt like he was trying to play an instrument with one hand, but before long, Lightning was desperately rubbing herself against the palm of his hand as he touched her.

Within minutes, she was commanding him, "A little rougher, Hope." And he could almost pretend that she was commanding him in the battlefield, just like the old days. Even then, they had developed a rhythm of sorts. He had grown to be completely aware of her body, and every move she made. He knew the right moment when she'd land a hit, or when she would twist through the air to evade a swipe from an enemy. Hope's arm would whip through the air, as he cast spells in her wake, his brand burning with powerful release.

Suddenly, Light threw her head back as she gave an unreserved gasp. He could feel her tightening around his finger as she trembled with her own release.

All of her muscles seemed to loosen at once. Her arms flopped by her head, and her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. She opened one eye and watched as Hope withdrew his slick finger from her.

He contemplated licking the juices off his finger, but thought perhaps that might be too theatrical for their first night together.

He grinned at her fondly, "Did that feel good?"

She nudged him with her foot. "You really have to ask?" she said in between breaths.

Hope laughed. "I suppose it was obvious enough. I just wanted to make sure." Then after a moment he asked, "Did you want to keep going?"

"Yeah. You should have a bit of an easier time moving in there, now, anyway," Lightning said with a smirk. "Although we should get you a little wet, too."

Hope's eyes widened in surprise. _'_ _Does she mean_ _…_ _?_ _'_ Before he could wrap his mind around what was about to happen, Lightning slipped her fingers beneath the the elastic of his briefs and gave them a downward tug.

His erection bobbed against his stomach as it sprung free from its confines. Lightning's gaze lingered, and she traced the trail of silvery white hair that led to a tuft at his base. Hope lay as a statue for her, delighting in the fact that after all these years, she could see him as a man worthy of appraisal. She then laid on her stomach, next to his pelvis, and dipped her head down to kiss his tip. A shot of electricity traveled to Hope's every nerve ending and he shivered in anticipation. Taking his cock in one skillful hand, she ran her tongue from base to tip and Hope tingled down to his toes. She did this a few more times before taking him into her mouth.

"Ohhhh, Light…" Hope felt all at once boneless and like a live wire. He couldn't move, yet he was completely aware of the sensations she was creating. "That feels incredible…" he continued to murmur, as he was submerged into the warmth of her mouth. His hand reached down of its own accord and held the side of her head. She covered his with her own hand, regulating his hold until she could trust him to control himself. He thrust very slowly, being careful not to go too deep. He noticed that her mouth could only go little more than halfway down his manhood before drawing back up again. He could hurt her if he thrust too hard. Even at that pace, he felt a heat building and knew he could come within minutes. He had wanted her for too long, and it was all too easy for him to be overcome by all of the sensations: the aching of his erection, her hot mouth, her swirling tongue.

Lightning seemed to sense this, too, and with a pop of her lips pulled away, giving him a few more strokes with her hand.

"We'll… have to revisit that sometime…" Hope's voice came out in a throaty purr.

She smiled up at him, the dangerous sparkle having never left her eyes. "That can be arranged. But right now, I need my partner to take point."

"As you command," he smiled back at her, feeling desire rip through his body. It was all he could manage to keep his composure. "I know you just finished helping me along, but are you sure I can't grab a condom? I have a pack of them in the bedroom."

Lightning quirked her eyebrow and Hope suddenly realized his own admission. "Mr. Hope Estheim, were you _expecting_ this to happen?"

"No!" Hope held up his hands in defense. "Well, not tonight anyway. That is, I had hoped that we might, someday…"

She gave a curt laugh into the back of her hand and shook her head in disbelief. "That's actually pretty cute, Hope."

"Thanks," he said, feeling like a kid again; trying to please his mentor, only to be embarrassed by his own forward-thinking.

"Let me get used to you first, tonight, okay? Would you be comfortable with pulling out?"

"I think I can manage that," Hope said cooly, though he was excited that he'd really be able to really feel her during their first time together.

"Good," Lightning said, her hand at the back of his neck and pulling him close until their noses touched. Their lips met instantly, and Hope even gave her a chaste bite on her bottom lip. She sighed, pressing more urgently against him so that Hope could feel everything. Her breasts, squishing against his chest, her creamy inner-thigh, laying across his lap.

"Lead the way," Light whispered, half an inch away from his lips. She laid back against the mattress cushions, and Hope was now positioned over her as their tongues danced in her mouth. His erection was already poised at the base of her pelvis. He slowly slid two fingers into her entrance and was pleased to find that she was still well-primed for him. He then gripped the base of his cock and, with care, guided it so that his tip was inside of her. Then, using his hips, he pushed himself deeper.

She gave a sharp gasp and, seeing that Hope was awaiting her approval to keep going, nodded for him to continue. Hope moved a bit slower, feeling her slick, tight walls adjust to his size. Inch by inch, Hope finally felt himself reach the hilt as Light -whose eyes were closed- clenched her teeth.

"Is that okay? Are you uncomfortable, Light?" Hope was watching her expressions earnestly, trying to make sure she wasn't in any pain.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to accommodate you," she murmured.

"No problem," Hope said, while keeping still above her. "Just say the word, when you're ready." Light smiled and closed her eyes, and began taking steadying breaths. Hope's lips met her jaw, where he left a trail of tender kisses. The trail led down her neck to her collarbone. He could feel Light shudder as he brushed tendrils of her hair away from the spot so that her neck and shoulders were completely bare. His mind fantasized thrusting in and out of her, Lightning panting and moaning beneath him, a light sheen of sweat causing her skin to glitter. It took incredible willpower to keep himself still within her and wait. _'_ _But even if she told me to stop here and now, I don_ _'_ _t mind. I want everything to be right with her_ _…'_

After a few more seconds, Lightning shifted a bit beneath him and said, "I think you can try moving, now."

"Okay," Hope said and slowly edged his hips backwards before pushing himself deeper. Light winced, but she nodded and even began to slowly match his rhythm. So Hope slid out once more, and back in. Out, and back in. Out and in. Her hips kissed his with each full sheath. He could feel the squeezing of her walls subside slightly, and Hope gave her a meaningful look as he began to pick up his pace.

Light's peach-pink lips were opened, and he could see her bottom teeth as she wordlessly gasped with each thrust. The sight was driving him wild, and he could feel heat ripple straight to his loins. He was sliding within her with much greater ease as she lubricated him.

Soon, Hope was openly gasping, too. His mind felt numb as blood rushed to his rock-hard cock. He was only vaguely aware of how loud his groans were as he drove into her.

"Ah —Light…" his voice cried. He could feel her riding him from below, grasping his hip bones with slender fingers. He was getting close, but he wanted her to come before he had to pull out. Briefly, he wished he had the condom so he could reach climax inside of her and pour himself into her without reservation. The invading thought was not doing him any favors, but he continued to hold back as he kept his pace.

"Hope—!" Light moaned. Her cheeks were blushing with heat, and Hope could see the smallest hairs in her bangs were stuck to the sweat of her forehead. Her neck arched back, and Hope willed himself to wait as her pussy tightened around him in spasms and a rush of warmth crashed down on him. The sensation sent him over the edge. Hope pulled out almost immediately and came, spilling himself onto to her lower abdomen. His arms trembled as he held himself up, trying not to crush her. Instead, he rolled onto his back, laying next to her. They were both left panting, and Hope could still feel the aftershocks leaving him sensitive to touch.

Light turned to face him, her bangs still stuck to her forehead in cute swirls. "Close call, huh?" she grinned at him.

Hope puffed out a laugh. "Indeed, sorry."

She shook her head, brushing off the apology. "You were great, Hope."

"Likewise. That was… better than I could have imagined," Hope candidly confessed, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," her dreamy blue eyes fixed on him, and Hope felt like the luckiest man in the world. He got up briefly to retrieve a towel to wipe off the mess he left on her.

"Sorry," he whispered again as he brushed the towel across her stomach.

"Not a problem, Hope."

Hope smiled to himself then laid back beside her, drawing her smaller body close to him. His nose rested in her hair and he could smell her flowery conditioner as well as a small hint of the musk from their love-making. They lay like that, nude and completely relaxed, for some time.

Lightning eventually turned over and pointed out, "It's not late, yet. Want to stay up a while longer and maybe take care of that dessert?"

Hope agreed and the two moved to pull on their undergarments before heading for the kitchen.

"Let me get you a night shirt," Hope offered, heading for the bedroom to search his dresser.

"Sure," Light smiled, crossing her arms over her bare chest, "I've been meaning to do my laundry anyway."

"Want to get the desserts out of the fridge for us?" he called over his shoulder.

"On it," he watched as she padded into the kitchen; amused that she was going about the task completely topless.

Hope went to his dresser, put on one of his own white nightshirts, and grabbed his spare for Lightning. As he re-entered the kitchen, she was plating the delicate fig tart and chocolate mille-feuille pastry they had bought from the store earlier that day. He smiled as she made her way around the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses, sincerely hoping she had meant it when she had agreed to live with him. It could have been something she said in the throes of passion; they would have to seriously discuss it later. _'_ _I could get used to seeing this every night,_ _'_ Hope delighted to himself. He met her at the kitchen table and handed her the nightshirt. "Voilà."

"Thank you," she pulled the shirt over her head. It hung loose on her, it's v-neck doing little to conceal her cleavage, while the bottom hem reached mid-thigh. Hope thought she looked adorable, even when she was practically swimming in his nightshirt.

"You're just… beyond beautiful, Light," he said truthfully. She turned her head, trying -and failing- to conceal the mix of pleasure and shyness evident on her face. He reached across to her and put a finger under her chin, just as she had so often done to him when they were l'Cie. He held her gaze, smiling as he tried to show her that he was being sincere. After a time, his hand traced down to the center of her chest, right above the valley between her breasts.

"I remember your brand used to be right here…" Hope told her. He rubbed his thumb across the unblemished skin there. She surprised him by taking his left wrist into her hands. His yellow bandana was still tied around it, despite having had his other clothes removed during their "liaison." He watched as she carefully undid the tight knot and pulled it off. Immediately her fingers went to smooth the impression left by the fabric, as though her touch could make it vanish.

"You've had that for as long as I've known you."

"It's to remember," Hope whispered, staring at his naked wrist. He could almost imagine his brand being there. Before, the bandana was a means to conceal the shameful l'Cie brand he carried, back when he was deemed an enemy of the world. But now it served as a placeholder to remember the journey that forever changed him. "Though as you can imagine, I've only just recently started wearing one in this world."

Light breathed out a sigh and shook her head. Hope cocked his head at her, silently asking what was on her mind. Giving his wrist a firm squeeze, she looked him in the eye.

"So much has happened, and it's been so long… I can hardly believe you're still _you_."

"I've tried to stay true to myself, though that hasn't come without it's bumps and bruises along the way," Hope noted forlornly.

"I think you'll find," Light said as she moved to tie the bandana back around his wrist, "That we'll have some empathetic friends to help us through the hard parts. They, too, have faced their own tragedies. We can help each other when the memories are painful."

Hope's eyes were warm with the revelation. "Wise words. Sometimes I forget that I'm no longer isolated. We're finally reunited this time."

She covered his hand with hers, her silent assurance providing a rush of solidarity.

* * *

Light woke to the cool glow of early morning. The light filtering through the window's curtains turned the white living room a pale blue. Her eyes canvassed the room; clean, except for some moving boxes and an empty wine bottle sitting on the kitchen table. Remnants of the dessert and nightcap she had shared with Hope. Sure enough, lying next to her was Hope's sleeping form. His white hair lay tousled around a peaceful face. This sight was familiar: a constant when they had journeyed together. It was a sight that had stirred a deep affection within Lightning toward her vulnerable partner. She reached out to touch his bangs and listened to the sound of his breathing. Shifting a bit, Lightning winced, feeling her inner thighs ache from the night before. But the feeling -and the memories it triggered- also pleased her. _'_ _Hope is a generous lover,_ _'_ Lightning thought, charmed by his eagerness and passion. She hardly felt worthy to receive him, after all the time he had spent waiting for her. She had always wanted to return to him, too. But it wasn't until she united with the part of herself that she had once cast away, that she could fully understand what she felt for him in return.

' _I spent so much time worrying about Serah_ _'_ _s happiness, that I cut out all of my own wants and needs_ _…'_ She remembered Hope's hand reaching to pull her out of the darkness.

' _It_ _'_ _s okay. I could hear you, Light._ _'_

The first time she had cried out for what she wanted, Hope had come. Taking his hand, her desires were realized: she wanted to live, she wanted to be born again, she wanted to be together… with _him_.

Watching his peaceful form, she remembered he had warned her last night that he might wake her up from nightmares. " _My dreams sometimes conjure memories of the past. There have been a few occasions where I've cried out in my sleep. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't be too alarmed,"_ he had said. However, they both slept soundly that night. Lightning herself had very peaceful dreams; ones where she would stare at the sea of Bodhum, or the countryside passing by as she rode a train… Of someone's arms encircling her waist from behind, platinum white tufts of hair on the edge of her vision as a chin rested on her shoulder. The memory of the dream made Light feel as though the glow of early morning sun was touching her very heart.

* * *

The sound of cups clinking and forks scraping food from plates filled the small space of the fully occupied cafe. The smell of coffee wafted through the air, and Lightning could hear the head chef ushering waiters from the kitchen with armfuls of plates.

Hope had insisted that he could pick up ingredients to make breakfast, but Lightning assured him that having breakfast at the cafe was fine with her. Lightning had gotten her laundry started and the two had each taken a shower before making the trek to the little restaurant by the _Blanc_ _Chateau_ train stop.

Camille had run by to fill their empty mugs with coffee and offered a smile as she called to them, "I'll be right back!" before scurrying to a nearby table to take their order.

Hope smiled across the table at Light. "They had been telling me that this place gets packed during breakfast on the weekends."

"It's nice seeing a place like this getting a lot of business."

They sat in silence while reading the breakfast menus when Hope suddenly started snickering.

"Something funny?" Lightning asked, arching an eyebrow as she glanced over her menu.

"I was just thinking about that time in the Gapra Whitewood, when you pushed me away from soldier corpses."

Lightning snorted. "Is _that_ when you started falling for me, Hope?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ohhh yyyyeah," Hope laughed. "I can't resist when a woman shoves me onto the ground."

Lightning's shoulders shook as she laughed silently. "Sorry. I wasn't much of a charmer in those days. Snow, Sazh and Fang can all attest to that."

"I'm looking forward to reminding them, today," Hope joked.

The two had decided that after breakfast they were going to take the train back to Snow and Serah's to spend the day with their friends. Lightning and Hope had texted them the night before, all while feasting on their desserts and getting buzzed off the wine.

' _Better check to make sure they still want us,'_ Lightning smirked, remembering that she and Hope had sent a large volume of pictures and goofy messages to her sister and Snow.

However, the text from Serah that greeted her almost knocked her out of her chair:

" _Claire, did you and Hope sleep together?"_

Light groaned running a hand through her hair. She could feel her face heating up. "Oh boy…"

"What's up?" Hope asked her, his eyes alight with curiosity. "Text message?"

"From Serah," she held the phone out to Hope so he could read the screen. "Why the hell would she ask that?"

Hope put a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Look at the texts you sent her. Maybe something in there left a hint?" he suggested.

Lightning scoured the numerous texts she sent to her sister. Most were pictures she and Hope had sent (Snow and Serah had also sent many in return), making funny faces or clinking their wine glasses together. The most insinuating one displayed Hope planting a kiss on the side of her face while she pretended to be chugging from the wine bottle. But because cheek-kisses were a common greeting in their region, it wouldn't be a dead giveaway.

"None of these are giving much indication. But I've never had her ask me something like that out of the blue." She looked at Hope, who shrugged in response. She decided she'd try and get the answer directly from her sister.

She texted: _"_ _What makes you ask that?_ _"_

While awaiting her response, Camille came by the table and asked what they would like for breakfast. They each ordered crepes: Hope's being filled with a savory fried egg, sautéed spinach and brie cheese, while Light's was a sweet variation with caramelized bananas, strawberries and whipped cream.

The phone -sitting on the tabletop- buzzed with an incoming message, and Lightning snatched it up, intent on getting an explanation. Hope craned his neck in a vain attempt to read from across the table.

Serah's response was: _"_ _Noel got a picture from Hope and texted it to me._ _"_

Just then, the picture in question popped up on the screen. It looked innocent enough at first glance: it was a shot of Lightning -taken last night- wearing Hope's reading glasses and glaring at the camera.

They staged it after Hope told her a story involving one of Noel and Serah's visits to Academia. Serah was reminiscing about her students when Noel brought up her nickname: "Meanie Miss Farron." Later that night, Hope had dreamed of _Lightning_ posing as a very strict teacher, her look complete with high heels and glasses. Lightning agreed to take a photo to reenact the dream as a joke, much to the amusement of both.

Hope had sent the picture to Noel with a tagline stating: "The _real_ Meanie Miss Farron."

Looking at it now, Lightning was confused as to why _this_ picture was the giveaway. However, upon closer inspection, Lightning noticed in the bottom left corner of the picture -lying partially obscured on the floor- was her bra.

"Crap," she grumbled, holding her phone out for Hope to see. He chuckled upon seeing the picture, then quickly adjusted to search it for clues. It only took him a few seconds to discover the offending bra.

Hope smirked and passed the phone back to Lightning. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag."

She snorted in response. "Yeah. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Snow…"

Hope laughed loudly. "True! Though I suppose it was inevitable."

Lightning could hardly stay mad, seeing how energized Hope was in spite of their sex-life being broadcast to their companions. _'_ _Perhaps he even likes that they know about it,_ _'_ she thought. He probably would have kept it low-key for her sake; otherwise, Hope was a fairly candid person when it came to their close friends. Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone buzzed a third time with another incoming text from Serah.

It read: _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t be embarrassed, sis. We_ _'_ _re really happy for you two! :) During our journey, Noel and I actually predicted that you_ _'_ _d be quite taken by the new Hope, if you ever came back._ _"_

' _Tch. She tells me not to be embarrassed, then she says something like that.'_

"Is she giving you a hard time?" Hope asked with a hint of genuine concern.

"On the contrary, she's giving her blessing. She just wanted to gloat a little about guessing that this would happen," Lightning said crossing her arms thoughtfully. _'_ _She has always been rather intuitive. Though that_ _'_ _s quite the conclusion to jump to, since she had never seen Hope and I interact before._ _'_

"She guessed, huh?" Hope wondered aloud. "Even though she has never seen us together? Or did she, when she was in the crystal?"

Lightning smiled to herself. Hope was always on the same page as her when it came to thought process. She remembered when she was trying to help Seedy's restaurant on Nova Chrysalia, she and Hope had both quickly come to the conclusion that Gordon Gourmet -the food expert that Seedy sought help from- was actually his long-lost son.

Just then, Camille arrived with their plates of food, setting each down on the table. After Lightning and Hope thanked her, she lingered before turning to Lightning.

"Pardon me for prying," she spoke in a hushed tone, "But you're not Serah, are you?"

Lightning's eyes widened, but she shook her head. "I am not."

"I see. You looked familiar to me. When I saw you yesterday, I thought I remembered you as a friend of the 'Director' in the old world," she nodded to Hope. "I was going to congratulate you on finding each other. But perhaps I know you from somewhere else?"

Hope interjected, "Camille, this is Claire. I'm afraid she wouldn't know what you mean by 'old world.'"

"Oh!" Camille suddenly looked embarrassed, glancing between the two, "You don't rem— Sorry I said anything, that must have sounded so random!" She apologized to Lightning.

"Er, it's no problem," she responded.

"Please, enjoy your meal!" Camille insisted with a bow of her head, before leaving the table as quickly as possible.

Lightning stared stunned at Hope. "Why did you—?"

"Serah told me that you were afraid that people might recognize you and confront you in some way. You feared that they would remain transfixed on the past," he explained. "I want to help them move on. And I want you to find peace, too."

Lightning's mouth hung open, taking in her former partner —who was proving to be a true partner in this life, too. She didn't quite know what to say to express her gratitude toward the small, yet thoughtful, action.

"She already knows about me," Hope went on. "We had talked about it before. I wanted her to know she wasn't isolated or going crazy. But maybe, if she realizes that people are happily living out their lives with no recollection of the past, she can start to focus on this life, too."

Lightning was silent for a while, then finally said, "That means a lot, Hope."

Hope nodded as if to say 'you're welcome.' Then, with a smile that reached his eyes, "Light, you and I also have a lot to look forward to in this life."

And in that moment, images of a life with Hope flashed before Lightning's eyes:

 _Them arriving at Serah and Snow's house, the couple dropping insinuations about their budding romance._

 _Them bringing in boxes of Lightning's possessions to Hope's apartment, sharing laughs and bickering while decorating and deciding where to set her workout equipment._

 _Them taking Hope's proposed camping trip with their friends, and listening to Yeul, Vanille and Serah sing around the campfire with Sazh playing his harmonica, and Noel strumming his guitar._

 _Hope waking up from a nightmare of another life, and Lightning by his side, coaxing him back to sleep, reminding him that this world is real._

 _Them, meeting each others' parents, relaying stories of their journey together, and shyly evading the topic of their age difference when Hope first developed his crush._

 _Them, making love at a seaside resort, after spending a day at the beach and having dinner at the NORA cafe._

 _Lightning, getting never-ending sarcastic comments from Fang while trying on various 'maid of honor' dresses for Serah's wedding._

 _Lightning, catching the eye of Snow's white-haired best man, looking perfectly handsome in his immaculate suit, throwing her a wink at their promise to share a dance later._

 _Hope, bringing her flowers after they both get home from a long day at work._

 _Hope, per the insistence of all their former l'Cie comrades, agreeing to wear a sheep costume for Halloween, just because they remember teasing him about it in the old days._

 _Hope, braiding their daughter's pink hair before she heads off to school in the morning._

 _Them, having grown old, laying outside under the stars to re-live a night like the ones on Pulse._

Light could feel her heart ache with yearning, for this promise of a new life. Looking into those jade-green eyes from across the table, she smiled brightly at her partner, "Yes, we do, Hope."


End file.
